


To Serve You

by Nununununu



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: (a bit of), Anal Sex, Bottom Damen (Captive Prince), Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Night, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Master/Slave, Post-Canon, Remix, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “There,” Laurent closed the last of the cuffs – delicate, light; like those worn by Erasmus back when Damen met him in those perfumed gardens – around Damen’s wrist, and stood back.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Fic In A Box





	To Serve You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatgothlibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgothlibrarian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it means everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980438) by [thatgothlibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgothlibrarian/pseuds/thatgothlibrarian). 



> A remix of thatgothlibrarian's 'it means everything' where Laurent gives Damen his 'First Night' (roleplay; established relationship). I loved the idea of it being both Damen's first time bottoming and Laurent's first time topping, and it was fun to reimagine that here.
> 
> (Originally posted 11/11; updated for author reveals)

“There,” Laurent closed the last of the cuffs – delicate, light; like those worn by Erasmus back when Damen met him in those perfumed gardens – around Damen’s wrist, and stood back.

While his lover’s face was coolly free of emotion as he looked Damen from head to toe, or would seem so to those who didn’t know him as well, Damen was certain he caught a glimmer of something much like arousal about the line of Laurent’s mouth.

He loved seeing that glimmer – he loved that Laurent would let him see it these days, nurture it and let it bloom. But now Laurent was laced up tight now, impenetrable – or so he seemed, except for that tiny spark.

As if noticing that Damen saw this, Laurent raised an eyebrow, an air of veiled disappointment threatening to settle over him instead.

“Sweet-natured obedience,” He mused, “Was that not how you described the way of Akelion slaves?”

He was so much smaller than Damen, shorter and far more slender, and yet the hand he placed flat on Damen’s bare chest had the power to lower him to his knees without effort at all.

“Yes, Exalted,” Damen folded downwards and then, given his assumed role, continued further, prostrating himself on the floor.

He had a little trouble getting down there, in honesty, nothing like a true slave’s graceful descent – nothing like the way Isander had made an art of submission, or Eramus’ sweet-natured desire for a master such as he deserved. But it was worth it for the near inaudible hitch in Laurent’s breath. It made Damen smirk internally – for all they knew of each other, Laurent had at least partially expected Damen to protest.

He certainly hadn’t expected the title. Damen found he had to conceal a small smile of satisfaction at the thought of having surprised his lover.

“A reasonable start, I suppose,” Laurent hooked the rounded toe of his boot under Damen’s chin to raise his head, “Attend me.”

The plain form of Akelion suited the tilt of his chin perfectly. A master speaking to his slave. A pact made.

A part to play.

“Yes, Exalted,” There was so much else Damen could say. But instead he stole a glance at Laurent’s face, seeing his lover’s cool expression and knowing it for sure a façade as he let a hand curl out – gently, softly – and close around Laurent’s ankle, so he could kiss the toe of that boot.

“Good,” Laurent’s voice contained just a touch of that breathlessness as Damen slid his hand up higher, cupping the shapely calf through fine Veretian pants, as he carefully worked off that boot, undoing the laces until he could slip it free.

“Good,” Laurent repeated when Damen had done the same to the other one, and threaded cool fingers into his hair, nails lightly scraping his scalp.

Under the slave’s short tunic he wore, Damen felt his cock stir.

He’d been half hard for a while now and he only grew more so as he continued to undress Laurent, taking care not to keep his eyes lowered submissively since taking that look. He could feel Laurent’s gaze on him in return, on the way Damen’s own face downturned to his work, and his own breath came shorter at the sight of the smooth skin his efforts slowly displayed.

“I would have thought that your handler was obliged to train you hard,” Laurent observed, “But instead it seems as if you take quite naturally to this.” He was down to his still-laced pants now and the loose thin fabric of his shirt, “Undress yourself.”

It took but a moment for Damen to undo the tunic. The fabric sought to catch on his rising cock as it revealed his body, landing around his heels on the floor.

“Leave it there,” Laurent ordered when Damen went to scoop it up – not something he would normally bother with, but a slave would no doubt tidy up such messes, however small; or see to it that they weren’t made in the first place, “Finish readying yourself for me. I’m going to give you your First Night. I have heard it is of no small importance, for a slave.”

“Yes,” Damen’s cock was heavy and only grew more so in his hand as he worked at it – far more slowly than he wanted, delicately enough it was almost frustrating, running his fingers loosely up and down the length in a way he imagined a slave might. Thinking of their master’s pleasure, not their own.

He caught the look Laurent was giving him.

“Your Majesty,” Thinking of Laurent working his way into him was –

“Don’t get too excited,” Laurent turned away, towards the bed, “Face down now, on the mattress.”

“Thank you, Exalted,” There was that tiny hitch of breath again. Damen had to hide a smile in the pillow, pleasure surging inside him at the knowledge that his capitulation affected his lover.

It didn’t even occur to him that such a thought might chafe, however much he would have rebelled against it in the past. He _wanted_ to please Laurent; he _wanted_ –

Damen had to muffle a groan.

“A pleasing sight,” He could hear arousal buried beneath that assumed coolness of Laurent’s tone.

It was there in the press of Laurent’s fingers as he shed the rest of his clothes himself and climbed up after Damen onto the bed, straddling the much larger figure. It was there in the slight shiver of Laurent’s thighs at the stretch and it was there in the nails he ran lightly down the length of Damen’s back, much like he had his scalp.

It made Damen gasp and arch into him, a second in which he almost dislodged Laurent’s lighter frame, but then Laurent grasped his shoulder, pushing Damen’s chest back down onto the sheets even as Laurent’s other hand tucked under him to raise his hips up.

“I’m going to fuck you like this,” Laurent said.

“ _Oh_ –” Damen felt almost ridiculously exposed as his lover guided his ass cheeks apart with finger and thumb to reveal his hole, holding him like that as there came the sound of Laurent reaching for something – oil – and uncorking the small bottle.

_Deliciously_ exposed, that was.

The drizzle of the cold liquid against his hole made his hips jerk. And then Laurent pressed the head of his cock there, just like that.

“Don’t you need –” Out of character. Swallowing, Damen went for the safety of, “Exalted.”

He loved preparing Laurent before entering him. Loved taking time over it, loved watching his fingers slip in and out of the smaller man. Loved it as a precursor and also a main act.

But it wasn’t necessary, was it.

“Hold still,” There was concentration in Laurent’s response – and need, clearer now. He was grasping his shaft – Damen felt the bump of his lover’s knuckles against his inner thighs as Laurent rubbed his cock against Damen’s exposed hole over and over until Damen was all but squirming with it; until he was certain that if he just relaxed and let himself bear down, his lover could enter him in one long slide.

“Your – Your Majesty,” The mere thought made him pant, “This slave is – is ready to serve you.”

“Not yet,” Instead Laurent worked himself inside Damen in increments – slowly, oh so slowly, leisurely enough that Damen was burying his face into the pillow he was clutching, gasping, making all sorts of noises he hadn’t expected to find himself producing.

“There,” Laurent said with some pleasure when they were pressed together with no space left. His voice slipped a little, detachment faltering, “Damen. You feel so good.”

There were still times, even now, that he sounded a little lost when they came together.

“ _Yes_ ,” was all Damen could get out, emotion choking him, their assumed roles be damned. He repeated it for good measure, as Laurent just as carefully withdrew, “ _Yes_. You – you do too. _Laurent_.”

There was the possibility he might actually start begging if Laurent didn’t speed up.

“You can tear the sheets if you want to,” Recovering somewhat, if not enough to seek to resume their roles, Laurent rocked back in again, an almost exploratory thrust, searching for –

“Ah!” Damen very nearly did indeed tear the sheets. He also clenched down unintentionally, delighted when it made Laurent shake.

He did so again deliberately the next time.

“D-Damen –” Laurent’s fingers clutched at Damen’s hips for a moment.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Damen didn’t need to say this as it turned out, Laurent proving himself just as quick to perfect this new skill as any other, fucking him until he felt like he was melting boneless into the mattress.

He hadn’t anticipated in any way just how good it would feel. Did it feel this way for Laurent when Damen fucked him?

The thought of fucking his lover while his lover fucked him was enough to send him over, Laurent moving within him all the while, biting Damen’s shoulder when he spilled over himself.

“Come here,” Peeling himself up just enough to tug Laurent down next to him afterwards, Damen sought to hold onto his lover determinedly.

“You take such liberties,” A tiny smile crooking Laurent’s lips, he extracted himself only for long enough to dampen a cool cloth and clean them both.

“Always,” Grinning broadly, Damen caught hold of his lover again, once Laurent had set the cloth aside, and drew him back down.


End file.
